pokemononlineplfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Questy
Wymagane przedmioty: 5 lvl i 12$ Nagroda: box.1 exp:2,3k Skąd wziąć przedmioty: trzeba miec 12$ Gdzie: kapitan w morzu co zrobic: trzeba pokonac kazdego zeglarza namorzu i pojsc na koniec do kapitana oraz miec gayardosa i tentacruela w pokedexie Trade Quest (Gastly - Abra) Wymagane przedmioty: Gastly (pokemon) Nagroda: Abra (pokemon) Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Złapać Gastliego Gdzie: Saffron, NPC Mikey Pot of Lava quest Wymagane przedmioty: 1 Pot of lava Nagroda: 85$, 1'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Ponyta (wszystkie? Fire-type pokemony) Gdzie: Vermilion (zachód miasta) trzeba porozmawiać NPC Bob stojącym obok Charmandera Mt. Moon Quest Wymag'''czy porozmawiac z NPC Seymour, potem odnaleźć NPC o wyglądzie pokemona Clefable (znajdującego się też w Mt. Moon) porozmawiać z nim i jeszcze raz wrócić do NPC Seymoura. '''Gdzie: Mt. Moon, gora miedzy Pewter i Cerulean Bitten Apple Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 30 Bitten Apple. Nagroda: 325$, 2'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Rattata, Raticate (między innymi, Rattata jest w kanałach Cerulean) Gdzie: Celadon, południe od Poke Center, NPC Julie. Dokładny opis questa: po uzbieraniu 30 apple biten dziemy do NPC Julie i piszemy hi, help, yes. Pot of Moss Bug Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 30 Pot of Moss Bug Nagroda: 525$, 2'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Paras (wszystkie Bug-type pokemony) Gdzie: Pewter City, na drugim piętrze muzeum, na północy miasta co trzeba napisac aby quest został zrobiony hi a potem piszesz help i yes każdy to wie Leaves Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 135 leaves Nagroda: leaf stone Wymagany level: 30 Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Belsprout, Oddish, Gloom (większośc Grass-type pokemonów) Gdzie: Celadon, NPC Susy (z irokezem), chodzi po srodku miasta Churros Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 1 churros Nagroda: 50$ exp. 1050 Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Churros można kupić w Pewter City. Gdzie: Cinnabar, południowy-zachód miasta i wziąćx isc do Cinnabar city i napisac do jakiegoś NPC Rock Stone Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 65 stone orb Nagroda: Rock Stone Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Geodude, Graveller,Golem,rhyhorn,rhydon... Gdzie: Pewter, północna czę Police ass Wymagane przedmioty: Brak Nagroda: 150$, 2'500 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Przedmiotów nie ma, wystarczy porozmawiać z NPC Gdzie: NPC Officer Jenny w Virdian jest na prawo od poke center, tam zaczynamy questa, w Cerulean NPC znajduje się na zachodzie miasta. Po porozmawianiu z NPC w Cerulean, powrotem wracamy do NPC w Virdian. Pot of Lava quest Wymagane przedmioty: 1 Pot Of Lava Nagroda: 85$ , 1000exp Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Wszystkie Fire-Type pokemony Gdzie:'''Vermilion NPC Bob (koło pokemon shop) Fishing Quest '''Wymagane przedmioty: 20 fishing lvl, 40 fishing lvl, 60 fishing lvl, 80 fishing lvl, 100 fishing lvl Nagroda: pieniądze (20-80 fishing lvl), Water Stone (100 lvl) Skąd wziąć przedmioty: wystarczy tylko łowić rybki ;p Gdzie: Na północny-wschód od poke-center w Celeuean (NPC GURU) Nail Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 30 Nails Nagroda: 620$, 2'200 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Nidoran Male&Female oraz meowth i chyba persan ale pewny nie jestem Gdzie: NPC Susy, Celadon; (przed wykonaniem questa, musimy mieć ukończony Leaves Quest!) Mia’s sad Butterfree Wymagane przedmioty: 25 Bag of pollems Nagroda: 625$, 4'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Bellsprout, Oddish, Gloom (większość Grass-type pokemonów) Gdzie: Virdian, południowy-wschód miasta. Dokładny opis questa: http://pokemononline-pl.forumotion.com/misje-f9/questy-by-coozman-t348.htm Officer’s Growlithe Wymagane przedmioty: 15 bones Nagroda:'''1000exp , 425$ i Cubone doll '''Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Cubone, Marowak Gdzie: Vermilion, południowy-wschód miasta, przy prawym wyjściu. Venom Stone Quest Wymagane przedmioty: 5 Bat wing, 3 Tooth, 5 Nail, 3 Mushrooms, 3 Furs, Nagroda: Venom Stone Przed 22 levlem - (?)$, 1'000 exp; Po 22 levelu - Venom Stone, 1'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Bat Wing i Tooth - Zubat, Golbat Nail - Nidoran, Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Growlite, Arcanine Mushroom - Paras Fur - Mankey Gdzie: Lavender Town, centrum miasta. Dokładny opis questa: http://pokemononline-pl.forumotion.com/misje-f9/venom-stone-quest-t348.htm :) ''Delia Kechum Mimey Teach '''Wymagane przedmioty:' Pan, Rolling Pin, Baking Tray Nagroda: 75$, 1'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Virdian, NPC Max, lub Celadon, NPC Max. Gdzie: Pallet Town Dokładny opis questu: http://pokemononline-pl.forumotion.com/misje-f9/questy-by-coozman-t348.htm Message to Ash Wymagane przedmioty: Pan, Rolling Pin, Baking Tray Nagroda: 2'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty'na ': Mozakupić w viridian w sklepie ze kurwą Gdzie: Pallet Town Dokładny opis questu: http://pokemononline-pl.forumotion.com/misje-f9/questy-by-coozman-t348.htm Delia Shushi Wymagane przedmioty: Sushi Nagroda: 225$, 3'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Fushia, NPC Tabut lub Celadon, ostatnie piętro centrum handlowego Gdzie: Pallet Town Dokładny opis questu: http://pokemononline-pl.forumotion.com/misje-f9/questy-by-coozman-t348.htm Bill the researcher Żal mi tej strony... Wymagane przedmioty: Delia Shushi quest Nagroda: 1'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Wystarczy pójść do Billa który jest w Cerulean na północy w latarni wziąć od niego wiadomość i zanieść ją doktorowi Oak'owi w Pallet Town Gdzie: Pallet Town Pokedex elements Wymagane przedmioty: Bill the researcher quest Nagroda: 2'000 exp. Skąd wziąć przedmioty:- Gdzie: - Vocation Quest 80 + - Edited by Dupek oO (Topaz) Wymagane przedmioty: Dragon Flute,Star Flute, Pokeflute, Crystal Flute- a Venom Flute gdzie Nagroda: Promocja. jaka promocja nobqu Skąd wziąć przedmioty: Dragon flute - valley quest , Star Flute - płonący dom, Poke Flute- misje u Billa , Crystal Flute - Crystal Onix quest 'Gdzie: Cerulean 100 sqm na północ od wieży Billa , budzimy Dragonite (on sam nas nie zaatakuje) następnie gramy fletami w zależnosci od jego minki :) ' Kategoria:questy Kategoria:shuadhashd Kategoria:fiut